1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a document processing and management system, and more particularly, to a document processing and management system that uses imbedded metadata and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-function peripheral (MFP) devices are multi-functional devices in which office automation devices such as a printer, a scanner, and a photocopier are combined into a single integrated device.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart illustrating a conventional method of printing or faxing a document created as a file in a host computer that is not connected to a network via a MFP device. Referring to FIG. 1, first, a sender who wants to send a fax prints the document on a print paper (S100), inserts the printed document into the MFP device (S110), and inputs the fax number (S120). Then the MFP device scans the printed document and creates fax data (S130), transmits the fax data to a MFP device at the receiving side through, for example, a network (S140), and the MFP device at the receiving side prints the received fax data onto a print paper (S150).
In this case, there is an inconvenience of having to print the document created as a file in the host computer on the print paper, and then transmitting the fax data of the printed document. In addition, document management regarding when and where a certain document was transmitted is difficult. For example, when numerous documents need to be transmitted to different fax numbers, it is burdensome to type each of the fax numbers into the MFP device.